The Broken Flower Pot
by SilentOne101
Summary: --COMPLETE-- The Broken Flower Pot" is the first installment of a trilogy. This story deals with Duo and Wufei's relationship with each other, and Heero's attempt to steal Duo away. I know my summaries are horrible, so please, just R&R! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 1  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
It was mild outside, the perfect temperature for t-shirts and pants. The sky was painted in warm tones of gold, pink, and the darkening blue that signaled the days' end for most people. Within that blue was the beginning sparkles of the nighttime stars, and there was the occasional blink of a plane, or a colony.  
  
It was this night that found Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei outside, looking fondly at a weather-beaten, but still immaculately cared for headstone. Wufei held a handful of fresh picked flowers, a melancholy look on his face as he read the tiny inscriptions carved into the stone. Duo stood behind him, his body pressed closely to his, and his arms wrapped around the Chinese man's chest. Duo's head rested lightly on Wufei's shoulder, and they shared a rare quiet moment.  
  
Wufei bent down, Duo releasing his body, and placed the flowers against the headstone. "Goodnight, Treize. Rest well." Wufei stroked his fingertips lightly over the name and kissed the top of the stone before turning to Duo and smiling gently. "Let's go home, Duo."  
  
Duo took Wufei's hand, and they walked back to their parked car in companionable silence, Duo understanding Wufei's need for this quiet moment and Wufei loving his braided American all the more for it. Duo climbed in the driver's seat of their two-door sports car, and Wufei climbed in the passenger side. They both buckled their seatbelts, and they headed in the direction of their home.  
  
After a few moments, Duo spoke up. "I noticed that on the grave marker next to Treize's there was a flowerpot."  
  
"Yeah, I saw it, too. I don't think it was broken last time, though." Duo shook his head.  
  
"Next time we go I'll get the Grave Shift guy to check it out." Wufei nodded, and he stared out the window at the beautiful sunset just beyond the hills. He sighed quietly, and Duo glanced at him. "Are you okay?" Wufei nodded, but Duo didn't believe him, and after a few minutes, Wufei sighed in resignation.  
  
"I can't believe it has been five years since I fought him...since I killed him." Duo took his hand off the shifter and touched Wufei's shoulder lightly. Wufei smiled at the touch tenderly, and he put his hand over it. "I know he wanted me to be the one to deliver the blow, but I can't help but feel as if a part of me died that day, too." Duo pulled his hand away to shift into the lower gears as he pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building.  
  
After putting the vehicle in park and turning off the motor, Duo reached over and hugged Wufei, his arms coming around the slender man and holding him close. Wufei slowly reached his own hands around Duo's broader chest, and they stayed like that for a few moments.  
  
"I love you, Wufei. I will always love you." Duo whispered, breathing deeply. Wufei felt tears in his eyes, tears that had refused to fall for such a long time. It was the anniversary of Treize's death, and five years had passed as if in the blink of an eye. They were all now 20 years old, and life seemed to be excellent.  
  
Duo slowly released Wufei and climbed out of the car. Wufei followed, and they walked hand-in-hand up the two flights of stairs to their apartment. Once inside, they got out of their light jackets and took off their shoes by the door. Apparently some of Heero's habits had rubbed off on them during the war. Then they made their way to the kitchen where Wufei had prepared pasta salad for a light snack before bed.  
  
As they ate, they talked of simple things, like the book Wufei was reading or the new motorcycle Duo wanted. The conversation was kept light, erasing the silence but not focusing on the melancholy subject of Treize's death and the part Wufei played in it. Duo knew it was not Wufei's fault, that Treize was destined to die that day in the battle that he had started. But there was no telling Wufei that.  
  
There were times when Duo wanted to walk away, leave Wufei alone to wallow in his misery. Wufei didn't understand how hard it was to compete with a ghost. But Wufei always made sure Duo didn't feel left out after the day was done. They didn't always make love, but they were special moments between them that Duo wouldn't exchange for the world. And tonight would be one of those nights.  
  
After cleaning up the minimal dishes and covering the remainder of the pasta salad and putting it in the refrigerator, Wufei grabbed Duo by the waist and pulled their bodies together. He grabbed Duo's mouth in his own and kissed him deeply, passionately. Duo's arms circled Wufei's neck, and Wufei held onto Duo's waist.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Wufei said suggestively, his voice husky. Duo raised an eyebrow and placed another kiss on the Chinese man's mouth.  
  
"Are you tired?" Duo kissed him again, and Wufei smiled against Duo's lips.  
  
"No, not really." Wufei's voice held a tint of laughter, and they both made their way to the bedroom.   
  
Once inside the room, Duo picked Wufei up and placed him slowly on the thick comforter on the bed. Then Duo walked to the other side, doing a slow and sensuous strip-tease until he was completely divested of clothes. Wufei watched every move, every shift that Duo made. He was like silk, his skin soft and body pliable. He ached to touch him, to feel him. But he was still so far away, he wasn't even on the bed! Wufei whimpered quietly, and Duo flashed his trademark grin.  
  
"Do you want me, Wufei?" Duo asked, running his tongue over his lips. Wufei nodded, starting to take off his own shirt. Duo chuckled, and crawled on the bed and started to help Wufei undress. It took only a few minutes, but to Wufei, it felt like forever. Then, after all of his clothes were strewn somewhere across the room, he felt Duo move his body over his, and their erections ground against each other as Duo took Wufei's lips again.  
  
On instinct, Wufei spread his legs wide, letting Duo settle himself more comfortably. Duo reached across to the nightstand by the bed and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. He opened the bottle, and spread a good amount on two of his digits before stroking them at Wufei's puckered entrance. Wufei groaned deep in his throat, and Duo used a slight pressure to press into Wufei's body.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, folks, this part has been removed due to the intense nature of the material. For those who want to read it, it is also posted at www.adultfanfiction.net under the penname SilentOne.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then they lied there, still joined and intimately embraced. Wufei's hand stroked Duo's hair, which had become loose in their love-making, and Duo suckled on Wufei's chest, leaving a mark that proved his love for the ex-Gundam pilot.  
  
Duo pulled out slowly, kissing his way down and cleaning what release he couldn't reach before. Then he pulled Wufei into his arms, and the slowly drifted off to sleep, Wufei's back pressed against Duo's chest and Duo's arm encircled around Wufei body, their legs tangled with each other.  
----------  
_Ring Ring  
_  
"Huh?" Duo opened sleep-groggy eyes, closing them instantly when the sun made itself clearly known through the bedroom window,  
  
_Ring Ring  
_  
"Duo...hmph...Get the phone!" Wufei whined, his head under a pillow to dull the sound of the telephone. Duo punched him lightly and tumbled out of bed, pulling on a robe just as he turned on the vidscreen.  
  
"Good morning, Sally. Please tell me you have a good reason for calling this early in the..." Duo looked at the clock, then at Sally, who just happened to be smirking. "Okay, so it is 12:45. Can I help you with something?" Sally chuckled, but then her face turned grim.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Duo, but I will have to steal Wufei from you today. We have a call for an important mission that Une wants him to look over." Duo yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"And it couldn't wait until he came in the office tomorrow?" Sally shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Duo." Duo didn't blame her, she was just the messenger.  
  
"Wait. Une wants him to look over the mission or go on the mission?" Sally shifted uncomfortably in the screen.  
  
"Une wants him to go to Lake Victoria. There have been rumors of an uprising there, and Wufei is the best we have." Duo pouted, and Sally gave him a sympathetic smile. "He'll only be gone five days!" She said, her voice hopeful. Duo's head just drooped.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him. What time does he need to be down there?"  
  
"He needs to be at Headquarters by 1700. After that, he'll catch a plane for Lake Victoria and he'll be back by Saturday, I promise." Duo smiled at her, although it was more of a depressing smile. Duo cut the video link, and stared at the blank screen.   
  
Unknown to him, Sally was doing the same thing, wishing she didn't have to call them at all. They were always so happy, and she hated hurting Duo by telling Wufei that he was going to some far away region for a week or more just because Une or some higher power decided it would be fun to check out what was going on in the world. One day she would tell Une to go check it herself, but until that day came, she was prepared to have to call Wufei at any time of the day. 'Except in early morning.' She thought to herself, remembering the first, and last time she did that. Wufei was ready to kill her and Duo looked like he would become Shinigami right there and destroy whatever came in his path.  
  
Sally chuckled quietly at the memory, and she made her way back to Une's office. She didn't see the lonely figure standing in the shadows of an empty room. She didn't realize that her entire conversation had been recorded by someone other than the security cameras. She couldn't possibly predict the outcome that this would have in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 2  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
Wufei grumbled as he crawled out of bed, stretching his arms over his head before continuing towards the bathroom. Duo picked up his boxers from the ground and put them on before cleaning up the rest of the clothing and putting them in the hamper. Then he went through Wufei's dresser and started pulling out some of the clothing he would need in Siberia. He heard the shower water go on, and Duo's shoulder slumped.  
  
While Wufei showered, Duo packed his travel bag for him, except for his toothbrush because he hadn't used it yet that morning. After he was done doing that, he went to the kitchen and made a pot of good, strong coffee. He pulled out a couple of eggs, ham, green peppers, and onions and started to make Western-style omelets.  
  
Soon after Duo started, he heard Wufei patter into the kitchen, dressed in uniform sans shoes and socks. He looked at the food first, nodding approvingly, then he eyed the coffee, and he was hopeless. Wufei had taught everything he had known about cooking to Duo, who had been a very apt pupil. But it was Duo who had taught Wufei to make coffee, and even now, after so long, Wufei still couldn't get it as good.  
  
Wufei poured the coffee into two waiting mugs and let them cool while Duo finished the omelets. Then after Duo served them on two plates and set them on the table, they both sat down and began to enjoy their meal. The eggs were light and fluffy, and the ham, green peppers, and onions added extra flavor. The coffee was perfect, strong enough to give you a kick but not so strong that you needed an entire sugar bowl to off-set the bitterness.  
  
They ate slowly, savoring the food and the time they had left together before Wufei was sent away. Duo knew it was for work, and if had a similar job like Wufei he was sure he would be on missions just like the Chinese man. But Duo worked in the mechanics department, and he was buried away in some hole in the ground to study certain mechanics, and find out how to either make them work or make them stop.  
  
After they cleared their dishes, and made sure the kitchen was clean, they went into the family room and curled on the couch. Wufei still had another two hours before having to meet at Headquarters, and Duo had every intention to spend every minute with his love.  
  
Sitting there, together, brought back memories to Wufei. Not unpleasant memories, but the memories of how he had fallen in love with the braided pilot next to him. He smiled when he remembered the look on Quatre's face when he had told the blonde Arabian about his love for Duo.  
  
_flashback_  
  
"What's wrong, Wufei?" Wufei was sitting at his desk in Preventers, his head in his hands. Quatre, in town for a business meeting, stood in his office doorway with a concerned look on his face. Wufei looked up, and he gave a tentative smile to his friend.  
  
"Nothing really, Quatre. But thanks for asking." Quatre just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have an uncanny ability to sense things, and I can tell that something is bothering you. You can tell me." Quatre walked into the office, closing the door behind him and locking it. He sat down in one of the plush chairs across from his desk, and waited patiently for Wufei to talk. It took a few moments for Wufei to realize his friend wasn't going anywhere until he said anything, and Wufei sighed in resignation.  
  
"It's been two years since the war, and everyone seems to be moving on very well." It was true. Quatre and Trowa had become engaged, and himself, Duo and Heero had all become invaluable to Preventers. Wufei sighed quietly. Quatre made a face that told Wufei he knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"You are lonely." Wufei looked up, a little shocked that Quatre had guessed it so soon, but then again he should have realized it since Quatre was a natural empath. Wufei nodded.  
  
"I was thinking about, well..." Wufei paused, his voice going low, "Duo, maybe?" Wufei thought Quatre hadn't heard him, the look on the Arabian's face was priceless. Then Quatre's face broke out in a grin and his eyes sparkled with a mischief Wufei was hesitant to ask about.  
  
"Oh Allah! This is excellent! I'll have to tell Du..." Wufei put his hand over Quatre's mouth, shaking his head.  
  
"I'll talk to him, eventually. Just...Don't say anything, yet." Wufei removed his hand, and Quatre's face was still in that grin. Quatre raised an eyebrow, and stood up.  
  
"I'll leave you alone to prepare yourself, then." He walked to the door, and opened it up. He turned around before walking out, though, his eyes glittering with that mischief again. "By the way, Wufei, I will be throwing a bash for us five in a couple of weeks. I'd like it if you joined us." Wufei nodded.  
  
"Just e-mail me with the details and I'll make sure I get off work." Quatre nodded, and left the office. All the while, Wufei was wondering, what had he just agreed to do?  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
"I'm going to throw a party while you're gone. I'm going to make sure all the best looking gay men around attend, and I'm going to throw myself at them..." Duo was saying, trying to get his love out of whatever world he was in.  
  
"That's fine, Duo, just make sure you..." The words finally sunk in, "WHAT?!" Wufei looked at Duo in disbelief, and Duo just burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm kidding, Fei." Duo chuckled. "I would never throw a party when you are not there. It wouldn't be as much fun." Duo said, touching his nose to Wufei's and pressing their foreheads together. "You know, because you are Mr. Socialite, and all." At that, they both chuckled, and Wufei pressed his lips against Duo's.  
  
"I'll only be gone five days. After that, I'm all yours." Duo smiled, and kissed Wufei again.  
  
"I plan on keeping you in the bedroom for a week." Wufei made a humming sound as he thought about that notion.  
  
"That sounds absolutely perfect to me." Wufei glanced over Duo's shoulder, and his face fell. Duo noticed, and also glanced at the clock. Duo grumbled, and shifted out of Wufei's arms.  
  
"It's time for you to go, Wufei." He stood up, and held his hands out for Wufei, who took them and pulled himself up.  
  
"That it is." Wufei looked around for his shoes, then slipped them on and stuffed the pair of socks he had set over them in his pocket. Duo chuckled, and grabbed Wufei around the waist and planted a kiss on the Chinese man's lips.  
  
"Come back to me worn out and tired so I can pamper you, okay?" Duo grinned, and Wufei playfully smacked Duo's shoulder.  
  
"You will let me do something around the house when I get back, right?" Duo shook his head, his grin growing bigger.  
  
"Of course not. Remember, I'm locking you in the bedroom for a week so I can make love to you whenever I want. So you won't have time to do anything around the house." They walked together in a humored silence to the front door.  
  
"I love you, Duo."  
  
"I love you, too, Wufei." They kissed one more time, their tongues battling one another for several moments, before they finally came up for air. "Don't fall in love with any hot soldier down there, 'kay?"  
  
"And don't you fall in love with any gorgeous mechanics while I'm gone, either, okay?" They smiled at each other and Wufei grabbed his travel bag. "Goodbye Duo. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Wufei left the apartment, and Duo felt very alone. He clasped his arms around himself and went back into the family room. He curled on the couch, and he breathed deeply the smell that was uniquely Wufei.  
  
He wasn't aware of dozing off until he heard the doorbell ring, and it was a few moments before even that registered in his mind. He yawned, and padded towards the doorway, his head still drooping from Wufei's departure. But, after he opened the door, he blinked a couple of times to make sure the image was true and he wasn't just seeing things.  
  
"Hey Duo. Did I come at a bad time?" Duo frowned, and the Japanese man standing at the door just looked at him.  
  
"Um, no, not really. . ." Duo's mouth was hanging open, and Heero raised an eyebrow. Then Duo closed his mouth with a snap and moved aside. "Come on in, Heero." Heero gave Duo a half-smile as he walked past the braided man.  
  
"How are you doing?" Heero asked, removing his shoes and placing them next to the door. Duo, still in shock at seeing the former Gundam pilot, just tilted his head and shrugged.  
  
"Wufei is on a mission for a couple of days, so I'm kinda lonely." Duo grinned, but it was half-hearted. Heero just nodded.  
  
"I'm in town for a couple of months. . .Something of Relena's doing, I'm sure." Heero shrugged, and they walked into the family room. Duo was quick to sit in the seat he had been earlier, and Heero just looked at him with a strange expression in his eyes.  
  
They sat quietly for a few moments, Duo turning on the television and flipping through the channels. But, like always, there was nothing on and Duo ended up turning off the TV and focusing on his guest.  
  
"What brings you here, Heero? Besides the mission, I mean?" Heero raised an eyebrow, expressing Heero's need for Duo to elaborate.  
  
"I live for the mission, Duo, you know that. Relena is very important to the peace of the Unified Nations." Duo just shrugged, looking away.  
  
"Geez, you two should get married, or something. You're always with her." Heero shook his head, bringing Duo's attention back to him.  
  
"She is my employer, Duo, not my lover. I have only loved one person in my life, and I don't think that will ever change." Heero looked at Duo, who had just turned a bright shade of red and was actively starting to move away from the Japanese man. "Duo. . . I. ."  
  
"No, Heero. Don't say it." Duo held up a hand, and he stood up from the couch. "That was a long time ago, and people have moved on, I have moved on. I am with Wufei, now, and we love each other." Heero's face fell, and he looked at the ground.  
  
"I know, but it was worth a shot." Heero glanced up then, and Duo was shocked to see a full-out grin on Heero's face. "Can't blame a man for trying, right?" Duo chuckled, and slowly sat back down on the couch, putting a large amount of space between their bodies.  
  
"No, I guess not." They both were quiet for a moment before Duo spoke up. "Hey, Heero, are you hungry? I know of this restaurant down the street that is pretty casual, and I don't feel like cooking right now. You wanna come?"  
  
"You mean like on a date?" The hopeful note in Heero's voice was irritating, but Duo just figured it was meant as a joke.  
  
"Nah, sorry, buddy. But it would be like old friends just hanging out, how's that?" Heero seemed to ponder that for a moment before smiling again and nodding.  
  
"Sounds good. Let's go." They got up from the couch in unison, and Duo walked towards the front door. "Oh, wait a minute, Duo. Can I use your restroom?" Duo nodded, and waited patiently as Heero walked into the small hallway bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Once inside, Heero took a deep breath. The first act had started, and all of the pieces were in place. Heero smirked at the reflection he made in the mirror. He had practiced the ease in which he walked, talked, and smiled. He needed Duo to trust him, to feel for him in the way only a deep friend or a lover would. All of the carefully laid plans now rested on his acting and which way Duo would turn, and Heero was looking particularly optimistic about his choices. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 3  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
Heero had driven to the restaurant, his driving oddly normal compared to the way he used to pilot a mobile suit. Duo was happily letting the wind ruffle his bangs, since Heero's convertible top was down. He glanced at the cemetery as they passed, his eyes falling on the headstone that he and Wufei had visited so many times before.  
  
I wonder what Wufei's doing right now... Duo asked himself in his mind. A sudden feeling of melancholy came over him, and Heero noticed.  
  
"Are you all right, Duo? You look a little pale." How Heero could tell was beyond Duo. But then again, Heero had always known when something was bothering him before, so why was this any different?  
  
"I'm all right, Hee-chan. I just miss Wufei, that's all." Duo tilted his head and did a little half-hearted shrug. "I'll get over it, and he'll come back." Heero gave Duo one of his patented smirks.  
  
"Duo, he's been gone for a little over three hours. You can't possibly be that attached to him, can you?" Duo frowned.  
  
"How did you know that he's only been gone a few hours? I didn't tell you that." Although Duo's voice seemed innocent enough, Heero could hear the underlying suspicion in the question. Heero mentally kicked himself for his stupidity.  
  
"I just figured it was recently since you said that he just left. And I learned from Sally earlier today of Wufei's mission and its scheduled timing." Not exactly a lie, Heero thought to himself. He had heard from Sally that Wufei was leaving around 5:00, although Sally wasn't aware of it.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Duo's voice had gone back to normal, and Heero let out a big mental sigh. He bought it. Good. They drove in silence for a few moments until Duo pointed them in the direction of the small restaurant. Heero made his way into the packed parking lot of Tailgater's, and they parked and went inside.  
  
"Duo! It has been simply forever! How are you?" Two steps inside the doorway and a heavy-set, but agile woman came up and embraced Duo before he could react to anything. But after realizing who it was, Duo embraced the woman back and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie. I am perfectly fine, except that Wufei is out on a mission. But other than that..." The woman looked Duo over, and she shook her head and made a small ticking noise in the back of her mouth.  
  
"You are as thin as a twig, darlin', and you could pass for bed sheets for how white you are! Come on, I've got your table in the back for you." Lizzie looked at Heero, her eyes turning a frightening shade of steel. "And who are you bringin' to supper with you tonight, Duo?" Heero felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The woman didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, but Heero knew from experience that you never judge a person by their appearance. And the look that she was sending Heero was sour enough to curdle milk.  
  
"He's an old friend and comrade, Lizzie. He's just keeping me company until Wufei comes home, that's all." Duo patted the woman's waist affectionately, and she blushed a soft shade of red.  
  
"Well, if you're just waitin' for Wufei then I guess he can keep you company." Then her face went back to steel and she glared at Heero. "But if you dare lay a hand on him, I swear it to you I will..."  
  
"That's enough, Lizzie." Duo commanded quietly. Lizzie turned and bobbed her body in a sloppy version of a curtsy, grumbling something under her breath. Heero glimpsed, even though it was only for a second, the formidable foe that Duo would become if he wouldn't play his part right. A shiver ran up Heero's spine and he gulped hard as he followed Duo and Lizzie to one of the back tables that was more secluded than the others in the room.  
  
"I'll be back with your drink, Duo. And you, sir? What will you be having?" Her voice was cordial, but Heero knew she would be glaring at him all night until he left, and then he figured that, if she could, she would watch him until he went home.  
  
"I'll have unsweetened iced tea, thanks." Lizzie handed them menus before going to get their drinks. Heero glanced at it before looking up to see Duo staring at him with amusement in his eyes. Heero turned his head slightly to see if there was something funny behind him, and when he came up with nothing, he frowned. "What?" Duo tried to hide a chuckle, unsuccessfully, behind a hand.  
  
"She is so protective of me and Wufei that it amazes me." Heero raised an eyebrow, and Duo's grin grew wider when Heero didn't quite understand where the conversation was going. "She thought I was cheating on Wufei with you." The realization dawned on Heero the moment Lizzie brought out their drinks.  
  
"So what'll it be, guys? Duo, the normal?" Duo nodded and handed her the menu. Heero glanced again at the poorly structured menu, the dirty stains on the off-white cardboard.  
  
"I'll have the roast chicken over tortellini." Heero said, also handing Lizzie his menu. Lizzie nodded, and walked away.  
  
"Why would she protect you guys like that? I mean, it's not like you can't handle yourselves, or anything." Duo shrugged, and played with the straw in his drink.  
  
"When we first started coming here, she immediately made it a habit to keep us away from the highly anti-homosexual crowd that usually litters this place." Heero nodded, motioning for Duo to continue. "Anyway, it was one night when Wufei and I were leaving when a couple of thugs came up behind us and caught us unaware. They got in a few good punches, giving Wufei a black eye and breaking one of my ribs. But Lizzie heard the commotion, and she fought off all four of the guys beating on us." Heero raise an eyebrow.  
  
"She fought them all off?" Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah, surprising since she looks like she can't move very fast. But she is as quick and agile as Wufei or me, and she saved us that night." A small smile came to Duo's lips. "Those guys haven't been around at all for the two years that we've been together after that.  
  
"Now, all of the people in this restaurant have some sort of pact to keep the two little gay boys from getting hurt." Duo chuckled aloud then. "They think that we are as helpless as girls. I think they would all crap their pants if they found out that the two of us were Gundam pilots." Heero joined in the chuckle, and he pushed his glass out of the way as a waiter placed their meals on the table.  
  
"Lizzie will be back in about ten minutes to see how you're doing." The waiter said, bowing and turning around to leave. When nothing further was said, he walked back into the kitchen and Duo burst out into fits of laughter. Heero raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.  
  
"What's so funny, now?" Duo brought his napkin to his face to cover the laughter.  
  
"He is spying for Lizzie! I can't believe them! They really think I would cheat on Wufei?!"  
  
"Would you?" The seriousness of Heero's tone and the underlying meaning of Heero's question caught Duo off-guard, and he instantly sobered up.  
  
"No, Heero, I wouldn't. I love Wufei, and he loves me. It is as simple as that." Heero had caused Duo to become angry, or hurt, Heero couldn't tell. So, instead of trying to keep on the subject, they both went to eating their dinner, and the only sound coming from the two was the soft clatter of silverware on plates.  
  
The dinner conversation had become strained, and they were both eager to get back to their respective homes. Heero drove quicker than normal, at least by his standards, and he got Duo home in record time. Duo waved a quick goodbye before disappearing into the apartment building, and Heero released a big sigh of relief. The night had gone well, despite the small mishap at dinner.  
  
Heero grinned to himself as he drove to his hotel room, already deciding on a plan of action for the next day. A smirk crossed his features, and he sped through the streets, oblivious to everything but the mission that depended on him.  
  
Duo had just finished unlocking his front door when he heard the vidphone start to go off. He quickly entered the main room and switched it on, smiling happily when he saw his dark-haired Chinese man on the other side.  
  
"Hey Duo." Wufei's voice was tired, and Duo could tell that he had not had a good ride down to the Lake Victoria base.  
  
"Hey Wufei, how are you feeling? You look rather tired. Are you sure you should have called?" The worry in Duo's eyes was apparent to Wufei, who gave his lover a weak grin and shook his head.  
  
"You're already starting to worry, and I just got here. I hate to think about how worried you are going to be when I get home." Duo shrugged, his worry visibly disappearing, if not mentally. He didn't want to scare Wufei into coming back, even though Duo would prefer his man by his side. But Wufei had a job to do, and Duo wasn't going to keep him from it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess...I just miss you, that's all." The tender moment between the two men was apparent, and not even slowed down by the lack of close contact. Then, as if a lightning bolt ran through them, they each looked at each other with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You know, Duo, we haven't done it over the vidphone for almost four months. Are you up to it?" Duo's eager nod was all Wufei needed to feel himself getting hard.  
  
"Are you alone, Wufei?" Wufei nodded, and brought the vidphone to his bed.  
  
"Are you alone, Duo?" Duo nodded, and grabbed the portable device and took it to their bedroom. He positioned it at the foot of the bed. Then, while still in the video screen, he took off all of his clothes and spread his legs wide so that Wufei could look at him in the most intimate of manners. And when he spoke, it was breathlessly wanton and filled with desire. "Take me, Wufei."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry folks, again, just another moment shared between two lovers that is too explicitly written for the 'R' rating. Again, if you want to read the whole thing, it is posted at www.adultfanfiction.net under the penname SilentOne.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a few moments, and both Duo and Wufei had come down from the mountain of post coital bliss, they looked at each other through the screens, and they were both happy to see satisfied smiles on each other's faces. "That was great, 'Fei. Thank you." Duo yawned largely, and he reached to the side of the bed and retrieved a towel that was lying on the ground. Then he started to clean off his body.  
  
"No, thank you Duo. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." Wufei reached out and touched the screen, wanting desperately to be with his love. Duo also reached out to touch Wufei, and they kept their eyes locked on one another.  
  
"I love you, too, Wufei. I love you, too." Duo yawned again, and they both broke out in laughter when Duo finally finished it. "Sorry, 'Fei. I guess I'm just tired, that's all. Are you going to call tomorrow night?" Wufei nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call tomorrow night. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Good night, Wufei. Sleep well." They each switched off their vidphones, and collapsed against their own beds. Then, with the memory of the video sex they just had, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and wet dreams for company.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 4  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
Heero could hear Duo on the other side of the door, singing off-key and running the vacuum cleaner over the throw rugs littering the hardwood floor of the apartment he shared with Wufei. Heero chuckled to himself at the image that produced, then he knocked on the door. The vacuum cleaner was instantly turned off, and he heard Duo run to what Heero thought was the bedroom before running to the front door.  
  
Duo had a large grin on his face as he opened the door, but it fell considerably when he realized it was Heero.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Heero. What can I do for you?" Duo's face had become that of civility rather than friendship, and Heero was kicking himself mentally. But on the outside, he had a huge grin as he pulled out two tickets to the Outdoor Basketball Tournament and held them in front of Duo's face.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for my actions last night, that's all." Duo eyed the tickets suspiciously, but with an eager intention.  
  
"And you thought that taking me to the basketball game today would make up for those actions?" Duo raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Heero. Heero just shrugged, looked away and started to put the tickets back in his pocket.  
  
"Well, I thought they would help. But apparently..." Duo grabbed the tickets from Heero's hand before they reached his pocket and he cradled them as if they were a small baby.  
  
"I will forgive you if you buy me at least the jumbo size popcorn and the Monster Gulp soda drink." Heero grinned and nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Duo stepped back so Heero could come inside the apartment. Heero stepped inside, and they walked to the kitchen. Heero sat down at the table, and Duo stood in the doorway.  
  
"I'm just going to go change and then we can go, all right?" Heero nodded, and Duo went to the bedroom. Heero lounged back in the wooden kitchen chair and smiled lazily. Duo had fallen for his trap like a mouse after cheese, and he was just starting the game. This was going to be cake, he thought. All he had to do was just play it out.  
  
After a few minutes, Duo bounded back in the kitchen, his braid flying after him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, his gold chain and cross hanging from his neck. Heero had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself after seeing the gorgeous man in front of him.  
  
"Let's go, Heero." Heero nodded, pasting a grin on his face, and they both exited the apartment and walked across the street to the Outdoor Basketball Tournament played in the park.  
  
"Aw come on, Harris! You should have made that shot!" Duo yelled, sipping his drink between sentences and chewing on a handful of popcorn afterwards. Heero glanced at his braided friend and shook his head in mock embarassment. Duo just grinned at him.  
  
"I bet that my team wins over yours, Duo." Heero said, glancing at the scoreboard. Duo drank another sip of soda and shook his head.  
  
"No way, Heero. My team has been ahead the entire game. there is no way that yours is going to get 15 points in the next three minutes while still trying to defend their basket." Heero raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I bet you dinner that my team wins." Heero held out his hand, and Duo looked at it before shaking it, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'll take that bet. And when you are making dinner tonight, I will be relaxing and listening to you grumble and complain about how your team lost."  
  
"Deal." After that, the two men watched the basketball game in silence, Duo's face turning from tan, to white, to red as Heero's team scored five three-points shots in a row while his team seemed to throw nothing but airballs.  
  
The final 24 seconds was the most nerve-racking since the teams were tied. Duo was practically biting his nails, while Heero put on the pretense of being worried about losing. In truth, he really didn't care. If he lost, he would cook dinner and show Duo just how sensual food could be. If he won, he would be able to see how good Wufei's teachings had helped Duo. So either way, he was ready for it.  
  
Luckily for Duo, his team made the last shot of the game, breaking the tie and giving Duo the win. Duo looked smugly at Heero and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Heero rolled his eyes as they both stood up and walked out of the outdoor court.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. What do you have in your refridgerator?" Duo seemed to think for a while as they got back to the apartment building.  
  
"I think we'll need to stop at the grocery store. I don't think I have anything edible in there, anymore." Heero nodded, and they both went up to the apartment.  
  
Once inside, Heero went into the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. He silently agreed with Duo, they would need to go to the store. There was barely enough to survive on, let alone make dinner with. He made a mental list, and went into the family room to find Duo looking sadly at the vidscreen.  
  
"Hey Duo! You ready to go to the store?" Duo looked over his shoulder and gave Heero a weak grin.  
  
"yeah, sure. Let's go." Duo grabbed his car keys as he got up from the desk and he walked towards the front door.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right down. I just need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you down there, okay?" Duo nodded, and he went to the garage on the first floor of the apartment building. Heero waited until he knew Duo was out of hearing range before he replayed the message icon that was blinking on the screen.  
  
Wufei's face appeared on the screen, his features strained. "Hey Duo, it's me. I guess you're not home right now, so I'll just leave a message. I won't be able to call you tonight like I planned, it seems that there is threats of an uprising in the next twenty-four hours and they want us on all-night watch. If the uprising is tonight, I'll be able to come home a day early. But if not, I'll be here for the remaining four days. I should be able to call you tomorrow and let you know if anything has changed." There was a pause, almost as if Wufei was staring at him even though it was a message. "Remember, I love you. Take care, Duo." The face disappeared as the monitor went black.  
  
Heero quickly exited the apartment after that, going directly to Duo's car. He crawled in the front seat, and Duo practically flew out of the garage, and Heero had to grip the seat so that he didn't fall off. Duo was upset, Heero could tell. Well, Heero thought, tonight he would make it up to Duo by making him one of the most sensual meals he had ever tasted.  
  
Hours later, Duo was sitting in the family room, watching television while Heero cooked lemon-herb salmon, fresh string beans, some rice, and a fresh salad. And, for dessert, he made peach cobbler with home-grown peaches. It was almost too much to ask Duo to wait out in the family room while Heero cooked.  
  
But, after two hours of the insanely delicious smell coming from the kitchen, Duo could wait no longer and he went in. He stopped, breathless, as he looked at the set table complete with candles and the meal set out on the plates. Heero turned around, a pot of lemon glaze in his hands and he smiled.  
  
"Just in time. I was just going to call you in." Heero spooned a small amount of the lemon glaze over the salmon and dribbled a little on the rice, placing a slice of lemon over the rice for decoration.  
  
"Oh, Heero! this looks great!" Heero put the pot back on the stove and motioned for Duo to sit.  
  
"Come on, let's eat." Duo sat down and waited for Heero to sit before digging into the meal. They ate in comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, the only conversation being Duo asking for another spoonful of rice.  
  
After they each ate their fill, Heero served the cobbler. Again, it was quiet until both had stopped eating, their hands covering their bulging stomachs.  
  
"That was excellent, Heero. How did you learn to cook like that?" Heero shrugged, picking up his dishes and walking over to put them in the sink.  
  
"Here and there, really. A lot of times, especially on those missions involving Relena, the only reading material was cook books. So I guess I just picked up a few recipes. That's all."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." They both finished clearing the table, and then they washed and dried the dishes before going into the family room.  
  
They watched television quietly, Duo's eyes starting to close. Soon, he was leaning against Heero, his head on Heero shoulder. As much as Heero wanted to stay in that position, he knew that if he did, Duo would be mad at him in the morning. so, as gently as possibly, he picked up the braided American and placed him on his bed, removing his shoes and socks before tucking him under the covers.  
  
His stealth skills came in handy, he thought, as he left the apartment. He was hoping that, by tomorrow, he would be able to implement the next move. He smiled to himself, a habit he was easily adapting to, and he went to his car. Tonight went well, and, if Duo reacted the way he thought he would, the rest was going to be a piece of cake. All he had to do was wait. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 5  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
Duo grumbled loudly as the sun shone through his window, glaring through his eyelids and letting the braided American know that morning, or actually late morning, was upon him. He glanced at the clock before shoving his head underneath his pillow when he realized it said 10:30.  
  
_Ring Ring_  
  
"Grr." Duo shifted out of bed and walked the short distance to the family room where the vidphone was set up. As he was walking, he noticed that he was still in yesterday's clothing, and a quick check underneath his arms told him that he definitely needed a shower.  
  
_Ring Ring  
_  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He clicked the keyboard a couple of times and Trowa's face came onto the screen. Duo raised an eyebrow at the stoic face of his comrade. "Hey Trowa! How are you doing?" Trowa gave the barest hint of a smile before shrugging.  
  
"I'm going to be in town tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to share dinner with me." Duo grinned, nodding.  
  
"I'd like that. I mean, Heero has been around, but I've always known that he's had some sort of feelings for me, so it's been awkward." Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Heero's been around?" Duo nodded. "Since when?" Duo thought back for a moment.  
  
"Well, Wufei's been gone a couple of days, and he showed up the day Wufei left. So it's been about three days that Heero's been here." Trowa was silent, his face telling Duo nothing of what Trowa was thinking. It may have been five years since the war, but Trowa still hadn't found a way to relay his emotions to others by use of facial expressions.  
  
"Last I heard of Heero, he was still at Lake Victoria."  
  
"That's where Wufei is now. Heero told me he had some mission up here, something to do with Relena." Duo shrugged. "Whatever it is, he's been keeping me company while Wufei is gone." Trowa nodded slightly, another small smile coming to his lips.  
  
"Is there anywhere good to eat around there? I know Wufei told me that he's taught you how to cook, but I don't think I can stomach another Maxwell meal." Duo burst out laughing, and Trowa chuckled quietly. "What was that place Quatre mentioned? The one with that waitress?"  
  
"Tailgater's. Yeah, they have great food. And because Wufei and I go there regularly, we have our own table, so we won't have to wait that long."  
  
"They hold a table for you, even if you are not going to be there?" Duo nodded, grinning.  
  
"What can I say? Lizzie loves us!" They both chuckled, and Trowa nodded.  
  
"I'll be there around 5:00."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then, Trowa."  
  
"Bye, Duo." The screen went blank, and Duo walked towards the bathroom, his only intention at the moment just to take a shower and get clean.  
  
It took him a little over an hour until he was showered and his hair was braided and dry. He walked around the house in nothing but his trademark black boxers, whistling some off-beat tune as he cleaned up what little mess littered the apartment.  
  
After that, he watched a little bit of television, turning it off when he realized it was only soap operas and infomercials. He looked at the clock, disappointed that it only said 2:00. "What am I going to do for three hours?" Duo whined to himself.  
  
_Ring Ring_  
  
Duo looked at the vidphone and went to see who it was. He clicked over the keyboard, and Wufei's face appeared on the screen. Duo's face instantly lit up, and a huge grin broke out over his features. "Wufei!" Although his voice was slightly breathless, Duo didn't care. Even after all this time, Wufei made his heart flutter like a schoolboy's.  
  
"Hey Duo. How are you?" If it was possible, Wufei sounded even more tired than before.  
  
"I would be better if you were here," this caused Wufei to smile slightly, "but I'm surviving." Duo paused, looking at the thin figure on the other side of the screen. "And how are you?" Wufei knew that there were more meanings to that question than just the obvious answer, but Wufei didn't feel like explaining why he had suddenly lost weight. At least, not at the moment.  
  
"I'm fine Duo, really. I'm just a little tired. I will be coming home tomorrow, instead of the next day, because we finished almost everything except some of the paperwork and scout work." This caused Duo's face to light up again, and Duo felt shivers of awaited pleasure running down his spine.  
  
"Really? You'll be home tomorrow?" Wufei loved to see the happiness on his lover's face, and he nodded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.  
  
"I will be home tomorrow. So make sure that the house is clean or I won't be staying in the bedroom until it is done. Got it?" Wufei gave Duo one of his stern looks, but the amusement in his eyes belied his strict features. Duo tried to look scared, but instead he burst out laughing, which caused his Chinese lover to smile.  
  
"I just cleaned the house this morning, so unless Trowa decides to come in and wreak havoc on everything, I think I should be okay." Wufei was still smiling, but he raised an eyebrow at the mention of Trowa.  
  
"Is Trowa coming over tonight?" Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's in town so we're going to have dinner. He probably wants to tell me about his circus, and what Quatre is up to these days. You know I won't get a word in edgewise." This caused both men to laugh again.  
  
"Just tell him I say hi, okay?"  
  
"All right, Fei. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, too, Duo. Bye."  
  
"Bye." The screen went dark, and Wufei stared at the screen for several moments.  
  
"Come on, Wufei. We have stuff we need to do." Noin poked her head into Wufei's room, her face showing her concern for her friend. "You know the rumor isn't true...Duo loves you. Heero knows that, and he wouldn't try anything to ruin it." Wufei gave her a half-hearted smile.  
  
"I know. But I just have this feeling, that's all." Noin pursed her lips, and Wufei stood up from his seat at the vidphone. "I get to see him tomorrow, and then I'll know for sure what's going on." Noin nodded.  
  
"Well, let's get going on the paperwork or you won't be going home tomorrow." Wufei made a face.  
  
"There's that much paperwork?" He followed Noin out into the hallway and to the office.  
  
"If we're lucky we might get some sleep before our three o'clock flight tomorrow afternoon." Wufei grumbled something in Chinese and Noin just laughed as they walked into the office where a very large, unsteady pile of paperwork waited on their desks.  
  
Duo walked away from the screen, glancing at the clock. "Only two and a half more hours, and Trowa will be over." He said to himself, glancing at his half-naked state and shrugging. "I should take a nap, or something. At least until he gets here."  
  
Duo crawled onto the couch, curling his body in the spot that Wufei normally sat on. It smelled like him, and Duo fell asleep dreaming of his partner and all of the naughty things he would do to him once he got home.  
  
Two hours later, Duo awoke to knocking on his door. Duo looked at the clock, frowning when it said 4:30, and got up to answer the door, unaware of his disheveled appearance and barely clothed body.  
  
"Heero?" Duo's voice was thick with sleep, and Heero stood there, mouth open and eyes wide at the sight that was before him.  
  
"D-Duo? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Duo frowned, then looked down at himself.  
  
"Oh crap! I forgot!" Duo exclaimed, going back into the apartment and towards his bedroom. "Come on in while I go get changed." Duo was gone for several seconds, and Heero went inside the apartment and closed the door. He could see the icons on the screen of the vidphone, telling Heero that Duo had had a conversation with someone earlier that day.  
  
"Are you planning on doing anything tonight, Duo?" Heero yelled through the apartment. He heard a squawk and a thump, probably Duo falling, before Duo came out of the bedroom, his face a little red and his braid askew.  
  
"Um, yeah, actually. Trowa is coming over, and we're going to Tailgater's. Did you wanna come?" Heero thought about that for a moment before shaking his head.  
  
"No, thank you, though. I don't think I can stomach another night of Lizzie." Duo chuckled, and Heero headed back towards the door. "I will probably call you tomorrow, or something." He opened the door and headed out.  
  
"All right, Heero. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"See ya!" Heero left the apartment, his heart still thumping wildly in his chest from seeing Duo earlier. He saw Trowa coming up the stairs, and Heero waved to the stoic ex-pilot.  
  
"Heero. What brings you here?" Although Trowa's voice was flat, Heero could hear the underlying questions Trowa presented.  
  
"I just stopped by to say hi to Duo, that's all. He invited me along tonight, but I turned it down. Lizzie didn't quite like me very much on our last date." Heero shrugged. Trowa's features were mostly hidden behind his gravity-defying bang, so Heero couldn't quite tell what Trowa was thinking about his choice of wording.  
  
"I hope you have something else to occupy your time tonight. I didn't want to interrupt anything if you and Duo had set something up." Heero shook his head.  
  
"Nah, we didn't set anything up. I just thought I'd catch him on the surprise, or something. Enjoy dinner." With those as his parting words, Heero left the apartment building, the silent eyes of Trowa following him down until he couldn't be seen anymore.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that..." Trowa said quietly to himself as he made his way to Duo's apartment. He knocked twice, and seconds later Duo answered, his trademark grin on his face.  
  
"Trowa!" They embraced each other in friendly hugs, and Duo ushered the taller man inside the apartment. "I bet you saw Heero on your way up. He just left a few minutes ago." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did see him." When Trowa said nothing more, Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I invited him to come along, but last time I took him there, Lizzie thought I was cheating on Wufei with him." Trowa was studying Duo intently, even though his face looked bored. Duo's face turned into a grimace, and he shook his head. "I might have felt something for him in the beginning of the war, but that is definitely over now. I love Wufei, and nothing will change that."  
  
And Trowa believed him. There was no sort of lie in Duo's honest violet eyes. Duo's whole face lit up when he talked about Wufei, his eyes sparkled with the love he felt for the Chinese pilot. Trowa knew from the beginning that the rumors were false, but now he knew from just seeing Duo that they were not only false, but meant to tear apart the happy couple. And Trowa would do anything in his power to stop what evil was doing this to his friends.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Trowa?" Trowa nodded, and they both left the apartment. They went towards the restaurant in Trowa's car, and all the way there Trowa was thinking, 'who would want to tear them apart?' 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 6  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
"Ah, Duo! It is good to see you again." Lizzie came barreling out of the kitchen to embraced the braided pilot, his breath temporarily squeezed out of him. It really was no wonder that she could beat down five men at one shot! "You are still skin and bones, love. Are you even eating at home?" She held Duo at arm's length, and Duo grinned.  
  
"Of course I'm eating Lizzie. I just eat healthy at home." This caused Lizzie to shake her head, chuckling.  
  
"You need some good old fashioned meat and potatoes, boy. Now, what will it be tonight, hmm?" She glanced over Duo's shoulder at Trowa, and her face fell into the steel look she had given Heero when he came in. "And are you with him tonight?" Her voice was pure ice, and Trowa felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Lizzie!" Duo threw his hands up and gave an exasperated sigh. "This is Trowa. I'm sure you remember Wufei, Quatre and I talking about him that one night. You know, he's Quatre's boyfriend." Lizzie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I haven't seen Wufei lately, honey. Is he okay?" She was still glaring at Trowa, who had broken out in a cold sweat. She could be quite intimidating! Duo snapped his fingers in front of Lizzie's eyes, and she focused back on him.  
  
"Wufei is on a mission, and Trowa is in town. We are having dinner, you know, just between friends." Duo glared at the heavy-set woman, and she mumbled something under her breath that neither man heard.  
  
"I'll take you to your table, then, guys." She led them to the usual table, and she gave Trowa a menu. When Duo frowned at not receiving one, she tick-tocked her finger in front of his face and grinned. "I already told you, Duo honey, you're going to have some old-fashioned meat and potatoes tonight." And, for the first time that night, she looked at Trowa with a smile. "And I'll be back in a couple of minutes to get your order, Trowa."  
  
She walked, or rather waddled, back into the kitchen and Trowa glanced at his friend who was trying to hide his laughing behind his napkin. Trowa glared at him, a glare that would rival Heero's, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Duo?" Duo finally burst out laughing, and after a few moments of embarrassment due to his friend's outburst, he finally calmed down long enough to tell Trowa why he was laughing.  
  
"She thinks you're cute!" This caused Duo to go into another fit of laughs, and Trowa waited until he was done before he smacked his arm.  
  
"How did you come up with that conclusion? She was glaring Death at me when I came through the door."  
  
"She remembers the conversation Wufei, Quatre and I had that one weekend Quatre was in town, and we kept on telling her how cute you were." Trowa frowned, raising his eyebrow for the umpteenth time that night. "Now, remember, we were drunk at the time, Trowa, so don't get all mad at Quatre for describing some of the intimate moments that you two have shared. I can't help it if your boy talks too much when he drinks." Trowa, knowing full well what his Arabian boyfriend does when drunk, blushed a bright crimson just as Lizzie came back.  
  
"Aww now, darlings, what are you two discussing that makes this young man blush so red, hmm? Is it something private?" Lizzie's blatant question only made Trowa go even redder, and Duo burst out laughing again. It didn't help that Lizzie was practically drooling to hear the juicy bit of information that could possibly be spoken.  
  
"It's nothing, Lizzie, really." Duo cleared his throat. "I'll have a soda to drink tonight, hon." She nodded, scribbling 'soda' down on the notepad in her hand.  
  
"And what would you like to drink tonight, Trowa darling? Do you need a few more minutes to decide?" Trowa shook his head and glanced at the menu.  
  
"I'll also have a soda with the Swiss, bacon and mushroom burger basket, thanks." Trowa handed the menu to Lizzie, who was giving him an appraising look, and she nodded her head to the two young men.  
  
"All righty, then, sweethearts. Your drinks will be out in a minute and your meals will be here within a half hour." After Lizzie went back into the kitchen, Trowa glared at Duo, and Duo's eyes got wide and innocent-looking.  
  
"What now, Trowa?" Trowa sighed, and threw his hands in the air, mimicking a move Duo had done earlier in the restaurant.  
  
"Does she always have to refer to me as 'sweetheart' and 'darling'? I'm twenty years old, not some pre-pubescent teenage kid whose voice hasn't changed yet." Trowa grumbled. Duo stared at him, wide-eyed and jaw open. Trowa frowned, and he looked down at himself to make sure he had spilled something down his shirt. When he couldn't see anything, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"  
  
"That was probably the funniest thing I've ever heard you say!" Duo said, his voice semi-breathless. Trowa chuckled, and he shook out his napkin and placed it on his lap.  
  
"When you're around Quatre long enough, you pick up on his little quarks. Saying funny things at the right moments was something he picked up by you, so, naturally, I picked them up, too." Trowa shrugged as if it was no big deal, but he knew that to Duo, it was something that meant a whole lot to him.  
  
A young waiter came out with their drinks, and they were quiet for a moment while they situated their drinks and place settings. Trowa had his drink on the right corner of his placemat, and Duo had his on his left. They both squeezed the lemon on the rim on the glass in their drink before stirring the slice in with their straws.  
  
"So what are you up to these days, Trowa? How is the circus treating you?" Duo asked, sipping his drink. Trowa shrugged, playing with the straw in his glass.  
  
"I love the troupe, it is like I'm back at home. But I miss Quatre a lot, you know, especially when we are so far apart." Duo nodded, understanding the situation because he experienced the same thing with Wufei. They were quiet again, and Trowa took the time to study Duo. Although it wasn't very noticeable, he also had lost weight, and his eyes had some smudges underneath them, as if he hadn't been sleeping very well.  
  
He must not have been masking his study very well because Duo frowned, and waved a hand in front of Trowa's face.  
  
"Are you okay, Trowa? Is something wrong?" It took Trowa a few seconds to regain his composure, but that had been enough. Duo knew that Trowa was studying him, and Duo sighed quietly before sipping his drink and setting it down. "What is it? Why are you really here?" Duo let down his usual mask, the mask of pure happiness and mirth that everyone associated with the braided pilot. Underneath, Trowa saw the painfully dull sparkle in the violet depths, saw the way his skin had paled and how it seemed to hang over his face. In this light, Trowa saw the pain that Duo was going through, and his heart instantly went out to his friend.  
  
"Duo...?" Duo let out a harsh chuckle, one full of bitterness, and he stirred the straw in his glass.  
  
"Everyone thinks I don't know, but I do. I know that Wufei has lost weight, and he is worried that Heero is taking me away from him. I know the rumors, and I know the stories..."  
  
"Duo, please, I..." Trowa interrupted. But Duo glared at him, fiery anger in his eyes.  
  
"No, Trowa. Don't apologize. You came to check it out for yourself, I don't blame you. I just wish Wufei would have trusted me." This last sentence was filled with such sadness, and Trowa wished that he had never interfered. He reached a hand out to Duo's, and he stroked the pad of his thumb over Duo's knuckles.  
  
"Gomen, Duo. I...I don't know what to say." Duo retracted his hands from Trowa, keeping them in his lap.  
  
"Then do what you're good at, Trowa, and stay quiet." With that, Duo stood up from the table and walked over to Lizzie, who was talking loudly to one of the customers. "Sorry, Lizzie, I forgot I had something to take care of. Please make sure Trowa gets his food, and give him mine to go so I can eat it later, okay?" Lizzie frowned, but nodded, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You're a doll, honey. Thanks."  
  
"Just make sure you eat all of it when he gets there!" She yelled after his as he left. Meanwhile, Trowa sat there, jaw open as he watched his friend leave. Lizzie came over and frowned at him, but the anger she had was not directed towards him. "Is he all right, Trowa darling? He seemed to want to be out of here pretty quickly." She looked wistfully at the door, her hands wringing her apron. Trowa reached up and patted her hands, giving her a small smile.  
  
"He will be fine, Lizzie. He just needs some time to think, that's all." Trowa paused. "Would you know if he caught a cab? I drove us here tonight, and I don't want him walking home." Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"If he is going to think, he probably went to the cemetery. Him and Wufei always go there together when they want a few quiet moments." She paused. "It's kinda morbid, if you think about it. But," She shrugged, "they aren't exactly the most chipper of folks, either." Trowa nodded his thanks and asked for both meals to go. Then he grabbed the bag Lizzie handed him and he went to his car and drove the short mile to the cemetery. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 7  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
Duo knelt in front of the familiar gravestone, his fingers running over the engraved lettering. Tears dripped down his face, and he wiped them away using the sleeve of his shirt. "Treize...did he trust you? In the short time you knew each other, did he trust you?" Duo whispered, his breath hitching in his throat as another sob shook his body. "I am so weak..."  
  
"You aren't weak, Duo, just normal." Trowa's quiet voice came from behind Duo, but Duo didn't turn around. Duo heard Trowa come up behind him, and he felt the light pressure of Trowa's hand on his shoulder. "He was worried, and he asked me to check. We both knew you would never cheat on him, but it was Heero." Trowa said quietly, watching his friend cry silently.  
  
"What does Heero have to do with this? He didn't do anything except keep me company." Duo said, standing up from his crouched position.  
  
"He had told a few people, we're not sure who or how many, that he wasn't ever going to go out unless it was with you." Duo looked at Trowa, his eyebrow raised. "At first, we all thought it was a joke, you know, some side of Heero we had never seen before. But, for the five years since we've been out of the war, he has not dated anyone...Not once."  
  
"That still doesn't explain..." Trowa held up his hand.  
  
"Wufei heard of this, and he didn't think it was a joke. He took it seriously." Duo's eyes got big as he started to understand. "And since Heero has shown up here, Wufei has been on edge." Trowa paused. "He trusts you, Duo, with his whole heart. But he was worried." Trowa gave Duo a glaring look, although it was softened. "You would be, too, you know." Duo wanted to say he wouldn't be, but he knew that it was a lie. He let his head drop, his vision falling to the broken flower pot next to the grave.  
  
"I know." He hugged his arms around himself, taking a deep breath. "I guess I just miss him. I don't know why it's so hard this time. He's been away longer than this before. But now...Now I guess because Heero is around, hinting at his feelings towards me...I just want him here." Trowa, seeing Duo's insecurity, pulled his friend into a hug.  
  
They stood like that for several moments, Duo clutching to Trowa like a lifeline. They had never been close in the war, and even afterwards they had never truly bonded. But there was that knowledge that they shared, the way that their childhoods were so alike and so different that made them get along so well. Each knew of the other's hardships, and it somehow made them stronger.  
  
"Thank you, Trowa." Duo said, sniffling slightly. Trowa chuckled and patted Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Duo. I'll take you home before I have to catch my flight in two hours." Duo nodded, and they walked silently back to Trowa's car.  
  
Heero watched the departing pair leave the cemetery, a smirk on his cold features. 'So', he thought, 'they think they know. But they have no idea. Things are just starting to heat up.' Heero chuckled quietly to himself, although to anyone listening it was more of a bitter maniacal snort than anything else. He waited until Trowa's car was gone before he went to Treize's grave.  
  
"So, Treize, we meet again." Heero took several steps backwards and reached into his shoulder bag to remove a large, heavy object. Then he placed it on the ground about six feet from the flower pot. "Don't worry, I'm not defiling your grave. I'm just going to help a certain friend of yours join you, that's all." He spoke as if talking to a gravestone was the most normal thing to do. He chuckled again, that bitter sound, and he walked back to the hotel where he was staying.  
  
Things were definitely going his way, he thought. And with only a few more days, things would be perfect.  
  
Duo walked into his apartment, switching on the lights and tossing his jacket on the rack in the corner. No one had called while he was away, and for once he was glad. He didn't want anyone, especially Wufei, to see him in his weak state. He needed to be strong. Wufei loved it when he was strong.  
  
'He also loves it when I submit, too.' His mind taunted naughtily. Duo grinned at the memories of their lovemaking when he would be the willing slave to Wufei, catering to every wish and desire his master wanted from him. He also remembered the steamy vidphone sex they had shared during this mission, and a slight blush crept over his features. 'I wonder if Wufei is awake...' He was going to call his love, but just as he was about to punch in the number, he stopped and shook his head.  
  
"He will be home tomorrow...I'll wait until then." He said to himself. He walked into the bedroom, took off all of his clothes and slipped between the cool soft sheets on the bed. And, all night long, he dreamt of all the naughty things he would do once Wufei got home the next day.  
  
The next day dawned bright, and for once, Duo was happy to wake up. He sauntered over to the shower, whistling a jingle from a commercial he had seen, and he spent almost two hours washing, drying, and braiding his hair, making sure that he smelled clean for that night.  
  
At around 2:00, the vidphone rang, and Duo was ecstatic to see Wufei on the screen.  
  
"Wufei! When are you coming home?" Duo asked eagerly. Wufei chuckled, and he looked at his watch.  
  
"The flight leaves in an hour, so I'll be there around 5:00...Depending on how fast I fly the damn thing." Duo laughed.  
  
"Did Noin say you were piloting?" Wufei shook his head.  
  
"No, but I am anyway. I just want to get home." Wufei reached out and touched the screen. "I can't wait to see you." He murmured quietly. Duo gave his love a soft smile, and he also touched the screen, wishing it was Wufei's face he was touching.  
  
"And I can't wait for you to be here, either. So hurry up and fly home so I can ravish you!" Both men chuckled, and Wufei waved a small goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Duo. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." The screens went blank, and Duo went to the couch and fell into the soft cushions. A happy smile never left his lips as he thought of Wufei returning home that afternoon. He thought back for a moment, at the time when both men had realized how much they had cared for each other.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"Quatre, this party is going well." Duo said, sipping his drink. Quatre nodded, then looked over at the corner where Wufei seemed to be permanently in place.  
  
"I wish he would open up a little, though." Quatre said quietly. "He is always so quiet when all of us are around." He paused for a moment. "Hey, I know!" Quatre's seemingly innocent blue eyes held a mischievous glint. "Why don't you go over there and talk to him? You can get a rock to talk if you had the will to do it." Duo frowned, unsure as to whether take that as a compliment or not.  
  
"I guess I can, sure." Quatre urged Duo over to where Wufei stood, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Hey Wufei, how are you doing?" Wufei shrugged, sipping his drink.  
  
"I'm fine." Duo waited for more, but when nothing was forthcoming, Duo started to talk again, mostly rambling to keep away the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, I heard you were starting with Preventers? Une offered me a position there, too, but I don't want anything in the field. I've had enough with bloodshed and war, thank you. Instead I took a job in the mechanics department, you know. I get to make my own hours, have all the benefits of a full-time worker, and get paid lots of money..." Duo was surprised to hear Wufei chuckle, and it caught him off-guard on how sultry it sounded.  
  
"You talk a lot, Duo." Duo looked at Wufei, grinned, and then shrugged as if brushing off the comment.  
  
"Yeah, well, if you would talk more then I wouldn't need to fill the empty space with my ramblings." Wufei seemed to ponder that for a moment.  
  
"Would you like me better if I talked more?" Duo was dumbfounded. Was Wufei asking his opinion on himself? Was this Wufei's way of asking him out? Duo, on an act of courage, decided to be blunt and put it how he felt.  
  
"I like you already, Wufei. But it would be nice if you talked a little more, you know, told everyone how you felt." Wufei smiled slightly, and Duo kept talking. "And you should smile more, it makes you look more handsome. And you have to definitely laugh more because it is so deep sounding, it vibrates through..." Wufei started to laugh, and Duo couldn't help but join in.  
  
"You make it sound as if I'm some character in a book." Wufei said, sipping his drink. Duo shrugged, grinning.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help it. But it is true, you know, what I said. You should smile and laugh more often."  
  
"You make me smile and laugh, Duo. And so far you have been the only person to do that." The wheels in Duo's head were spinning. Oh, yes, he was definitely asking him out.  
  
"Then we will have to be together a lot then, won't we?" Shock came to Wufei's face before it disappeared under a mask of true happiness.  
  
"Really?" Duo slapped Wufei on the shoulder, but his hand remained there.  
  
"Really."  
  
_end flashback  
_  
A warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped Duo as he remembered those tender memories of their budding relationship. Their first hug, their first kiss, holding hands in public, their first time making love together, and the vows they had spoken to each other only months ago. The vows that Duo had every intention of keeping. Wufei was everything he had ever wanted, and he wasn't going to ruin it now.  
  
Duo wasn't aware of falling asleep, but he knew that time flew by because he heard the front door opening. His eyes were still closed, and he yawned like a child, waiting to feel Wufei's breath across his cheek.  
  
"Duo?" Duo's eyes instantly flew open and he jumped off the couch as if someone had bit him. He stared confusedly at the form of Heero, who was standing a couple of feet from the couch, and he frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here, Heero?" Heero shrugged.  
  
"The door was open, so I thought you were home. I was thinking we could go out again tonight, or something." The hopeful note in Heero's voice wasn't lost on Duo, but Duo spared Heero and acted as if he hadn't heard it.  
  
"Wufei's coming home, and he'll be here any minute." Duo said, looking at the clock. Heero's features fell noticeably, and Duo felt bed for him.  
  
"Well, then, I guess I should be going. I don't want to keep you from Wufei." Heero said, chuckling sadly. To Duo, it didn't quite sound right. But then again, Heero was showing some emotions that he had rarely, if ever, shown to anybody.  
  
"It's not necessary for you to leave, Heero. In fact, I would like to hear how you kept my beloved company while I was away." Duo looked behind Heero to stare at Wufei, who was shrugging off his shoulder bag and jacket and closing the front door.  
  
"Wufei!" Barreling past Heero, Duo ran and embraced Wufei, planting a large, wet kiss on his lips. Wufei held tightly to the braided American, and he glared at Heero, as if challenging him.  
  
"We hung out together, Wufei. It really wasn't anything spectacular, you know, just friends." Heero said, crossing his arms over his chest, a glare to match Wufei's on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Wufei, we just hung out a little bit. Nothing serious at all." Duo said, his body pressed closely to Wufei's.  
  
"I'm going to leave, guys." Heero said, making his way past the happy couple and to the door. "I'll call you two later, okay?"  
  
"Okay Heero! See you later!" Duo said as Heero exited the apartment and closed the door behind him. Once he made his way out into the parking garage he growled out loud and hit his fist against the wall. It hurt, but he didn't care. If Wufei hadn't appeared...  
  
No, he thought, things were not lost yet. Wufei would be angry tonight, and he would be going on another mission in a couple of days, Heero would make sure of that. Then things would go his way, and Duo would be his. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 8  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
Wufei clutched Duo close to him, and Duo was only happy to comply with Wufei's gesture. They stood like that for several minutes, Wufei inhaling the scent that was uniquely Duo, and Duo cherishing the quiet moment between them. Oh, how he missed Wufei!  
  
After a few moments, Duo pulled away, leading Wufei into the living room. Wufei sat down first and pulled Duo onto his lap. Duo wrapped his arms around the Chinese man's neck and nipped at his earlobes.  
  
"God, I missed you, Duo." Wufei whispered, turning his head to take Duo's mouth in his own. They shared a tender kiss then curled their bodies together.  
  
"I missed you, too, Wufei. I couldn't wait until you got home." They smiled at each other, and in a moment of playfulness he poked Duo's side, causing the braided pilot to break out in a fit of laughter. "Hey!" He said, panting slightly. "That's not fair! You're not ticklish." Wufei poked him again, and Duo fell from his lap and started to roll on the floor.  
  
"No, I'm not ticklish." Wufei stated, crawling on all four until he was hovering over Duo, who was lying on his back, still gasping for breath. "But there is something that I definitely need..." Wufei kissed Duo again, passionate and full of the love he felt for his American counterpart.  
  
"Oh," Duo panted, "and what is that?" He asked innocently, his eyes going wide. Wufei smirked, and he bent his head to take Duo's mouth again. This time, however, Duo moved away and Wufei was left kissing air. His eyes opened in surprise, and he frowned when Duo started to stand up, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked, concerned. Duo's face was fallen, and he looked upset. "Duo, what's wrong?" Wufei stood up and he reached to touch Duo's face. But just before his fingers made contact, Duo looked into his eyes with nothing but pure amusement in his features.  
  
"Gotcha! You're IT!" Duo tagged Wufei, and Wufei watched in bemused amusement as Duo ran to the bedroom and closed the door. He waited a couple of minutes, then he heard Duo yell. "Come and get me, Wufei!"  
  
Wufei wasted no time going to the bedroom, and when he got there, he was not disappointed. Duo was waiting for him in the center of the bed, his hair loose and his body bare of any clothing. Wufei felt his pants tighten noticeably, and he gulped loudly. "Come and get me." Duo whispered in a sultry voice, his eyes half-lidded. He moved his body until he was lying flat on his back, his hair sprawled across his nude skin. This position, this form of complete surrender made Wufei's already hard member become even harder.  
  
"Duo..." Wufei made his way over to the bed, stripping off his clothes slowly in a form of striptease. Duo watched his every move, his eyes following Wufei's hands as they traveled lower to his waist.  
  
Once divested of his clothes, Wufei crawled on the bed and covered Duo's body with his own. He kissed Duo's lips, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, and lower. By the time he was done, Duo was writhing, moaning Wufei's name and begging for more.  
  
"Please...Wufei...Ahhh!" Duo was whimpering beneath him, his hips making small thrusting motions against Wufei's heated flesh. Wufei, feeling close to release, reached for the lubricant and prepared his lover.  
  
With one smooth movement, he entered Duo, and together they rode the waves of passion until both were spent and gasping for breath. Duo clutched at Wufei, his nails leaving red marks across Wufei's back, and Wufei left small marks on Duo's neck as he suckled the soft skin.  
  
"I have waited four long days to do that to you." Wufei whispered in Duo's ear, nipping at the earlobe. "Every night I dreamed of taking you like this, making you cry out for me, begging me." Wufei's voice held a tint of naughtiness, and Duo grinned before breaking out in laughter. Wufei frowned, confused. "What's so funny?" It took Duo a couple of seconds to calm down enough, but even then, he was still chuckling.  
  
"Nothing, really. I was just remembering that first time you talked dirty to me and I couldn't tell if you were being serious or joking." At that fond memory, Wufei smiled slightly and he kissed the corner of Duo's lips.  
  
"I hope my dirty talk has improved?" He nuzzled his neck, licking at the several tender marks he made earlier. Duo chuckled, nodding.  
  
"Very much so, love. Very much so." As the night wore on, they made love several times. Sometimes hard and fast, other times slow and sensuous. But with every time, they professed their love for each other and vowed to never be apart again.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey Duo?"  
  
"Hey what?" Duo asked, not turning away from the breakfast he was making. He didn't want to burn the eggs or ruin the hash browns. He felt Wufei come up behind him and clasp his arms around his waist.  
  
"Would you mind horribly if I went to the cemetery today?" Duo raised an eyebrow and glanced at Wufei.  
  
"Why do you want to go today?" Wufei shrugged, stepping away as Duo transferred the pan from one burner to another.  
  
"No reason, I just wanted a little quiet time, that's all." Duo didn't need to ask any more to know why Wufei wanted quiet time. It was normal for Wufei to want his peace after a mission, so Duo had no need to question.  
  
"Did you want me to come along?" Wufei looked at the floor, shaking his head.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to go by myself." Wufei looked up to meet Duo's understanding violet eyes. "Not that I don't want your company, but, well, it was just a difficult mission and I want some time to cope with it." Duo nodded, handing Wufei a plate of eggs and hash browns.  
  
"That's fine, Wufei. When will you be going?" They both sat down at the table and began to nibble at their breakfast.  
  
"I'll go right after breakfast so that I'm home in time for lunch." Duo nodded, gulping down half a glass of orange juice that he had poured earlier.  
  
"Okay. I'll have lunch ready for you when you get home, then." Wufei shook his head, and Duo frowned. "No lunch?" Seeing the dejected look on Duo's face caused Wufei to grin.  
  
"No, Duo, we'll have lunch, don't worry. I just thought we'd go and visit Lizzie for lunch, how does that sound?" Duo's grin was the only answer Wufei needed.  
  
"I'm sure Lizzie will be just tickled pink to see you. She's asked about you twice since you went away." They both chuckled, Duo remembering the events with Heero and Trowa, and Wufei remembering the boisterous outgoing woman who owned and worked at the local bar and restaurant.  
  
Wufei finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink. Duo came up behind him, also placing his dish in the sink before pressing a kiss at the nape of Wufei's neck. "Go do what you need to do and I'll be waiting here for you." Wufei gave Duo a soft smile before he walked to the front door, grabbed his coat, and left for the graveyard. Duo finished cleaning the dishes before heading to the bedroom to clean up and change the sheets.  
  
-----------  
  
Wufei walked up to the familiar grave, smiling fondly at it as if it were a long lost relative. In a way, he was, but Wufei didn't feel like delving into those memories. He had enough nightmares from the wars, he didn't need to add the melancholy sadness of the loss of Treize to them.  
  
"Wufei." The voice was quiet, and familiar. Wufei waited until Trowa came up next to him to say anything.  
  
"Heero was at the apartment when I showed up." Wufei's voice was flat, and Trowa made no move to show that he noticed.  
  
"Duo has complete faith and trust in you, and he would do nothing to alter that. He loves you more than you know, and if I were you, I would trust his judgment." Wufei glared at Trowa and Trowa glared back.  
  
"I have complete trust and faith in Duo as well, you know. It's Heero I don't trust. Ever since I left on this mission he has tried to make his way into Duo's life, and it bothers me." Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. "I love Duo more than life itself, and Heero had interrupted our lifestyle." Trowa sighed, the only thing that gave away his frustration.  
  
"Duo would do nothing to jeopardize your relationship. If Heero is going to do something, Duo would be the first to tell him 'no.' You shouldn't worry so much." Trowa didn't say any more as he walked away from Wufei and his thoughts.  
  
He didn't say anything, no, but he was definitely thinking things. Heero was up to something, that he was sure of. But what it was, Trowa didn't know. He couldn't understand why Heero would do such a thing now, of all times. If he had wanted to make a move, he should have done it earlier, not when he is happily together with Wufei. There were so many things about this Trowa didn't understand, and he swore to himself he would try all that he could to keep his two friends together.  
  
----------  
  
Heero watched Trowa leave the cemetery, and he glanced up at Wufei, who was kneeling in front of Treize's grave. A smirk crossed his features and he almost wanted to laugh out loud. Almost.  
  
"So, Wufei, Trowa is spying for you, huh? Well, I'm sure I can find something to remedy that little problem." He whispered to himself. And as he walked back to Duo's apartment, a thought was already forming in his head.  
  
Rain clouds formed above, and the faint smell of thunderstorms wafted in the wind. Heero raised an eyebrow and moved a little faster. He didn't want to get wet, after all.  
  
----------  
  
Duo was just finishing his shower when he heard knocking at the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and held it with one hand while he walked to the door to see who was there. He almost shut it right away when he saw Heero standing there. Out of all people, Heero was the last person he wanted to see. But the expression on Heero's face, the one of worry and sadness made Duo pause.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? Are you okay?" Duo's voice sounded almost bored, but Heero must not have noticed because he walked into the apartment before Duo could formally invite him in. 'Not that ever asks to come in anyway.' Duo remembered bitterly as the memory of his barging into the apartment unannounced, saying that the door was unlocked. Duo remembered locking the door, so it being unlocked was unlikely. But he gave Heero the benefit of the doubt and let it slide.  
  
"I'm not sure, Duo, I'm really not sure." Heero walked into the kitchen and sat down hard on one of the chairs. "I could have sworn I just saw Trowa and Wufei together at the cemetery." Heero gave Duo a worried expression, and Duo frowned, shaking his head.  
  
"No, Wufei wouldn't do that. I don't believe you." He didn't believe him, did he? 'No,' he thought, 'Wufei just wanted to be alone. Besides, Trowa just left yesterday, so he wouldn't be here now.' But even as he thought that, Heero's words seemed to trigger something in his mind.  
  
"Duo, you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you. Trowa was there, and they were together, I saw them."  
  
"Trowa left on a plane yesterday to go back home. He wouldn't stay here." Duo said firmly.  
  
"But Trowa was here to spy on you, to make sure that you didn't catch on. How could you not be the least bit suspicious of Wufei?" Duo didn't say anything, just looked away. Inside, Heero was jumping up and down with triumph. He had planted the seed that would break apart the happy couple, and now all it would take was time and a little instigation.  
  
"Heero, I want you to leave...Now!" Duo's voice was hard, and Heero stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Remember, Duo, I'm always here if you need me." Heero walked out of the apartment and closed the door, an evil grin coming to his lips. "And even if you don't need me, Duo, I'll be here anyway."

-------------

A/N: Just to let all of you know, there is only about two more chapters to go in this story ::sniffles:: I know this chapter had some lemon involved, and I apologize if I am going against any fanfiction.net rules and regulations by posting it here. (I just tried to think of a rated R movie and see what kind of scenes they have in them--some can be pretty descriptive) Anyway, if it is, someone please let me know so that I can edit and repost it so that it doesn't go against anything. Again, please read and review because it lets me know that you're reading it!! Thanks!

SilentOne


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 9  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 12  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!

Duo went into the family room and sat down on the couch, deep in thought. 'Wufei just went to the cemetery to be alone. Trowa went back on the plane yesterday so he wouldn't be here.' He thought. 'Or would he?' The more Duo thought about Trowa's visit, the more it coincided with him spying. 'The questions he asked were more than just personal,' he thought, 'they seemed like they were meant for specific answers.'  
  
He was so deep in thought he didn't see Wufei come in the door until he was standing right in front of him. Wufei, seeing the serious expression on Duo's face, waved a hand in front of the violet eyes and chuckled to ease the tension he saw.  
  
"Earth to Duo, are you there?" Duo's face went from serious to hurt to normal in a matter of a heartbeat, and Wufei wondered what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Duo laughed lightly and stood up to embrace Wufei. "So did you have a good chat at the cemetery?" Wufei's face paled noticeably, and Duo's heart, in seeing Wufei's reaction, fell through the floor. But his face remained the same as he shook Wufei to get the scared look off his face. "You know, with Treize? Was he more talkative than normal?" Wufei gave a weak chuckled as he cleared his throat, his obvious sign of nervousness.  
  
"No, he was still the same Treize, quiet as a grave." Wufei wanted to laugh at his play on words, but for a moment there he had thought Duo had seen him with Trowa in the cemetery and he didn't want to explain to Duo why he had the quiet Heavyarms pilot spying on him.  
  
"I'll bet Lizzie will just be bouncing off the walls to see you again, love." Duo said, stressing the word 'love' a little more than usual. "We should get going before she gives away our table." Duo practically shoved Wufei out the front door, grabbing his keys from the hook and going down to the garage.  
  
----------  
  
"Oh Lordy Lordy it's WUFEI!" Lizzie squealed, wrapping her arms around Wufei in a very large bear-hug. Wufei, grinning at her, kissed both of her cheeks and tickled her under her chin.  
  
"Yes, I'm back, Lizzie. At least for a little bit." Wufei grasped Duo around the waste and brought him in close next to him. "I was on a mission earlier, so a couple of friends of mine kept Duo company while I was gone." Lizzie nodded, a slight grimace coming to her face.  
  
"Yes, darlin', I remember them. The one was just adorable! So sweet and caring!" Her eyes lit up, and Duo knew she was remembering Trowa. "And the other, well," Lizzie threw up her hands. "Well, let's just not go there. He seemed a little out of place, if you ask me." Wufei laughed as Lizzie led them to their table, handing both men their menus and waving for a waiter to bring them their drinks.  
  
"I already have your drinks, honeys, so don't worry about that. Do you already know what you want to eat?" She glanced at Duo. "Duo, sweetheart, you still need some meat on them bones. I should bring you out some meat and potatoes again." She glanced at Wufei, a frown creasing her brow. "And you also, Wufei honey." She grasped their menus and took them away. "Good ol' fashioned meat and potatoes for the both of you." She said with finality. Wufei started to argue but she held up a hand. "You both are just going to disappear on me one day if I don't start feeding you right."  
  
Duo chuckled, and Wufei soon joined in as Lizzie made her way to the kitchen. Duo sipped his drink, and he set up his silverware in the way that he liked it.  
  
"This will be the second time in less than a week she has served me meat and potatoes." Duo grimaced playfully. "I can already feel my arteries clogging." They both laughed lightly and waved at Lizzie when she glanced up at them.  
  
"So, how was the mission? Did it go all right?" Duo asked, stirring his straw. Wufei nodded, sipping his drink.  
  
"Yeah, it went all right, I guess. There were a few small skirmishes, but nothing too serious. We had a couple of injuries, but nothing fatal, and we tried to keep the opposing side alive, as well. They lost four people in an explosion that they caused." Both men scooted their chairs in and placed their napkins on their lap when they saw Lizzie coming up with their food.  
  
"Here you go, lovies, eat it on up, now, you hear? We have to fatten you up otherwise the next time you come in I'm gonna be able to see right through you." She laughed heartily, causing the two men to laugh as well.  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie. You're a sweetheart." Duo said, making Lizzie blush slightly.  
  
"Aww now don't go makin' me all flustered, Duo honey. Just you eat up so that there's nothin' left on those plates, y'hear?" She pointed at both of them and they raised their hands in submission and began to eat the very large steaks that were on each of their plates. "Good boys. Now I'm gonna go back to work and I'll come and check on you in a bit, okay?"  
  
"That's fine, Lizzie." Wufei said, grinning through a mouthful of baked potato. Lizzie just laughed as she headed down to check on some of the other tables.  
  
The conversation was non-existent as both men tried to eat the heaping plates of meat and potatoes. They only got about half-way done when they couldn't put another mouthful down. Lizzie came back up to check on them and her face was creased with a frown.  
  
"You barely ate anything, boys." Duo patted his bulging stomach.  
  
"Lizzie, we couldn't eat another bite if you paid us." He stood up and pinched her cheek. "But we will take home the rest so that we can eat it when we do get hungry again." He sat back down and Lizzie grinned, a blush creeping over the bridge of her nose.  
  
"All right dears, I'll just bring out some take-out boxes for you." She started to walk away, but turned back. "I'll also wrap your desert up for later, too." She winked at them, and both Wufei and Duo glanced at each other.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"She might have, but I don't..."  
  
"If she did I will just..."  
  
"Here you go, boys. Boxes for your dinner and a bag with your desert." Lizzie said, placing the bag and two boxes on the table. Duo reached for the bag and opened it up to reveal two plastic containers with two pieces of apple pie in each. Duo looked up at Lizzie, his eyes big and a child-like grin on his face.  
  
"You made apple pie for us!" Duo said, hugging the larger woman.  
  
"She made apple pie for us?!" Wufei exclaimed, also jumping up from his seat and hugging both Lizzie and Duo. "Oh you are simple the best, Lizzie! Nobody beats your apple pie."  
  
Lizzie was one big blush when she was finally able to walk away from the table. She never would let them know, but they reminded her of her two sons that had died during the One-year war. And when she could, she would make them their apple pie, just like her sons used to eat. She glanced back up at the two men that were getting ready to leave, and she sighed quietly. Even though their preferences for each other were a little out of place for her, she would never think of seeing them apart. They were always so happy, and she loved them dearly.  
  
"Good night, Lizzie! Thanks for the pie!" Duo said, kissing Lizzie's cheek as he left. Lizzie blushed again before frowning, patting her apron. She reached inside one of the pockets and pulled out a fifty-mark. She chuckled, shaking her head. They were also very good tippers.  
  
---------  
  
They walked into their front door, and Duo was hit again by the thoughts of Wufei cheating on him. Duo glanced at Wufei, and although Wufei looked rather normal, he had lost some of his weight and there were circles under his eyes. He was hiding something, Duo knew, and his heart seemed to break when he realized that Wufei was, indeed, doing something behind Duo's back.  
  
"Hey Duo, are you okay?" Wufei asked, concern written on his face. Duo wanted to smile and say yes, but he couldn't.  
  
"I'm fine, really, it's just that I noticed that you lost weight, and that you haven't been sleeping well because of the circles under your eyes." Duo grasped Wufei's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Duo couldn't erase the hopeful note in his voice as he asked the question, and he waited for Wufei to tell him the truth. Wufei paused, and Duo's hope shattered.  
  
"No, Duo, there's nothing wrong. The mission just wore me out. That's all." Duo nodded, releasing Wufei and stepping backwards. He looked at the floor, not wanting Wufei to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"I-I see." Duo started to walk away, but Wufei stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo did look at Wufei this time, and Wufei gasped when he saw his violet-eyed companion crying.  
  
"I-I k-know about you and Trowa, Wufei. Heero saw you two together today at the cemetery." Wufei's face drained of blood and his skin turned a ghastly shade of white. Duo looked away, not able to look at Wufei any more. "I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to believe that it was just a misunderstanding, or that you would tell me that he stopped by." Duo paused, taking a deep breath. "But you didn't, and I even asked."  
  
"Duo, I-"  
  
"No, Wufei. Don't try to tell me about it now because it doesn't change anything." Duo looked at Wufei, tears in his eyes and trembling lips. "I just need some time to think, that's all." Wufei reached out to touch Duo, but just as he was about to touch the skin, he pulled back, pursing his lips and nodding, hurt.  
  
"I will go to the grocery store, then. I'm sure we need some food." Wufei reached for his Preventer's jacket and pulled it on. "I'll be gone for about an hour. Is that enough time?" Duo nodded, not looking at Wufei, and Wufei quietly left the apartment, the door closing with a soft 'click' behind him.  
  
Forty-five minutes passed, and Duo had done nothing but pace, sit, and pace some more, all the time thinking about what he was going to do. He loved Wufei with all of his heart, but to still be with him after he'd gone and cheated on him? Duo wasn't sure what he was going to do, and time was running out.  
  
There was a hesitant knock on the front door, and Duo frowned. "What would Wufei knock on our own front door?" He mumbled quietly to himself as he went to open the door. He frowned when it was Heero standing there, soaking wet from the thunderstorm that had recently appeared.  
  
"What's wrong, Heero? Why are you here?" Duo asked, his voice tired. Heero stepped in, shrugging out of his jacket. Duo stepped back so that Heero could fit in the room, and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I just saw Wufei again, and he was on his cell phone. He was talking to Trowa, I could hear it." Duo winced, but other than that showed no emotions. Heero frowned. "Did he tell you?" Duo could feel his hold on his emotions starting to crumble. "Did he say why he was with Trowa?" Duo's shake of the head was barely noticeable.  
  
"No. He didn't." Heero's face went into a mask of concern, and he placed a hand on Duo's shoulder and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I thought that he would tell you about it." He pushed Duo down into a chair gently, and for some reason, Duo let him. Heero pulled a chair up so that he was next to the braided man, and he tilted Duo's head up with a finger under his chin. "You know I'm here for you, don't you?" Heero's fingers stroked the side of Duo's face, but Duo didn't pull away. Heero's face inched closer to Duo's. "I will always be here for you." Heero's voice was barely more than a whisper as his lips slowly descended on Duo's.  
  
The kiss was gentle, sweet. Duo was shocked to find that he actually enjoyed it. Heero was not pressing, nor demanding, just tender. Duo opened his mouth to let in Heero's invading tongue. But as his lips parted, he heard a painful gasp, and he knew instantly that it didn't come from either himself or Heero.  
  
Duo broke the kiss hastily, Heero not quite understanding why it had stopped. But the painful sob from the kitchen doorway was all that he had needed to know. He heard Wufei drop the bag of groceries on the floor and run out of the apartment, Duo following close behind him.  
  
At this time, he allowed a grin on his features and he slowly stood up and cracked his knuckles. Everything was in motion, and there was no going back. Everything he had worked for on this mission was coming to fruition now, and he started to walk to the cemetery to see the end of it.

------------------------

-A/N: So...did you like it? can you guess what happens? Well, I _could_ be mean and say that I won't post the next chapter until I get more feedback...but I can't do that to my faithful readers! ::sniffles and wipes away a tear:: I love you guys!! You make me so happy!! ::sobs...then tried to calm herself:: Anyway, there is only one more chapter left, and perhaps and epilogue before I start writing the sequel...and yes, there is a sequel even though this story can stand just fine on its own. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie and please...REVIEW!!!! Thanks!! ::winks::


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Broken Flowerpot Part 10  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 1&2  
  
Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Lemon  
  
Spoilers: Yeah, kinda, some of the very last episodes  
  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned them...but I don't. So I borrow them, use them, and put them back on the shelf where I got them. And for those of you who wish to sue me in hopes to gain money, you will be sadly disappointed to find that I don't have any!  
  
Author's Notes: "The Broken Flowerpot" is the first installment of a trilogy, of sorts. I will be breaking this down in several bite-size portions for easier reading!  
  
Author's Notes 2: This part contains DEATHFIC! You have been warned!!! Please don't flame me if you feel that it is wrong! It is just how the story flows!! ::cringes away from angry readers throwing rocks at her::  
  
The rain was pouring down in sheets, and claps of thunder followed strong flashes of lightning. But Wufei couldn't see or feel any of it. All he could see was his beloved locked in a kiss with Heero, and the only thing he heard was the pounding of his own heart, breaking apart second by second.  
  
Tears were streaming down his cheeks, mingling in with the rain. Sobs were shaking his body until he could barely think. But he knew where he was going; he had gone there several times before. It was the one place he could go and not be disturbed. He would go to see Treize.  
  
"Wufei! Wait!" He heard called out behind him. He knew it was Duo, but he couldn't bear to see him at the moment. The pain was still too fresh.  
  
Duo watched Wufei's retreating back and tried his hardest to keep up. But, unlike Wufei, he didn't know the direct route to the cemetery on foot, so he had to watch his footing or risk falling.  
  
He followed the form of his lover, slowly starting to gain as he no longer cared what he stepped on. "Wufei, please. Let me explain!" He heard a noise, it sounded like a sob. For a minute, Duo thought it was from Wufei, but Wufei was strong. He didn't cry, did he?  
  
"Go away, Duo! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wufei was still running towards the headstone, not looking at the ground and watching where his feet were going. But Duo saw it, the large stone directly in front of Wufei's path. Lightning illuminated the area like daylight, and Duo screamed.  
  
"Wufei, look out!" Wufei didn't hear Duo's cry until it was too late, and he tripped and lost his footing on the slippery ground. He only had a moment to see the thick, stone flowerpot, broken in many places, looming in front of his vision before his world went black.  
  
To Duo, the events that passed went by as if in slow motion. He saw his lover go down. He heard the thick 'thunk' as Wufei's skull hit against the stone. Then, as if in a nightmare, he saw Wufei's head snap back, and he heard the sickening 'crack' and saw Wufei go still. Duo's eyes widened, and he fell to his knees.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" His cry was heart wrenching, and he half-crawled half-ran to the motionless form of Wufei. Tears were streaming down his face as he touched Wufei's cheek, tracing the lines of tears that Duo thought Wufei would never cry. Sobs shook Duo's body, and he took hold of Wufei's shoulder and shook it gently. "W-W-Wufei? W-Wufei p-p-please w-wake up! P-Please d-d-don't g-go! WUFEI!" Duo screamed his sadness, anger, and all other raw emotions to the raining sky, his tears mingling with the downpour.  
  
The sound of sirens could be heard, and Duo, in a state of shock, continued to sit there, soaked by the rain and dirtied by the mud he was sitting on. He didn't know who called the ambulance, and he didn't care. In a state of denial, he smiled.  
  
"You're not dead, Wufei. They're going to put you in the ambulance and you're going to wake up, laughing at me for being so stupid. Aren't you Wufei?" He whispered, stroking Wufei's cheek and hair. "You wouldn't die like this. Not when I'm here."  
  
He was holding Wufei's head in his lap when the ambulance finally pulled up. They had to pry off the braided American when he refused to let Wufei go, and Heero, who had showed up at the cemetery just as Wufei fell, had to help the ambulance crew hold Duo down.  
  
"Heero! Tell them! Tell them that he is still alive! TELL THEM!" Duo was clenching the front of Heero shirt, actually lifting Heero off the ground. Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder, and Duo lowered Heero, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "He is still alive, right, Heero? He will be okay?" Heero schooled his face into one of sadness, and he shook his head.  
  
"Duo, please, calm down and take deep breaths." The realization of Wufei's death hit Duo for the second time, and Duo broke down and cried some more, his body falling to the ground. Heero picked him up, cradling him close, and carried him to the ambulance. He hid his face in Duo's hair, a grin he couldn't help coming over his features. This part of the mission was accomplished. Now, as he thought of Trowa and his meddling ways, he was going to have to start part two of his mission, and he was looking forward to that with as much enthusiasm as he was able to feel.  
  
-------------------  
  
The funeral was quiet, and small. Only a few people were there, including Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo, Lady Une, Relena, and a few of Wufei's relatives who had survived the wars. Duo was a mess, but he held himself together fairly well. He was clutching Lizzie, who had also made an appearance at the funeral with wet cheeks and a bouquet of flowers that looked hand-picked.  
  
After all of the sentiments were said, and everyone placed their own bunches of flowers on the coffin before lowering it into the ground, Duo placed Wufei's Preventer jacket over the coffin, silent tears falling down his cheeks. "Wait for me, Wufei. I love you." He whispered, placing a kiss at the head of the coffin before letting the people lower the coffin into the ground.  
  
No one else saw Heero and Relena lock eyes over the grave, Relena's in a squint of anger and Heero's gleaming with smug pride. He made a small checking motion with his finger, and Relena sniffed and looked away. 'We'll see about that.' She mouthed back. He raised an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles. 'You're on.' He mouthed back, and that was the end of their contact.  
  
After the funeral was through, and everyone had mostly left, Heero joined Quatre and Trowa, who were talking quietly to Duo, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly and giving their condolences. Trowa gave Heero a menacing look that was missed on all but Heero himself, and Heero only raised an eyebrow at the message it sent.  
  
"Trowa, I was wondering." Heero started, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Yes?" Trowa's tone was clipped, and Quatre looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Where is your next performance?"  
  
"Back on L3, why?" Heero smiled, a feature which still didn't look quite right on the stoic pilot.  
  
"Nothing, really, I was just curious. Maybe I'll come and watch it or something." Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I can check some of the structures you use, you know, make sure they are structurally sound. I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." The menacing tone in Heero's voice was heard only by Trowa, and Trowa gave Heero a glare that could match Wufei's for anger.  
  
"I never fall, Heero." With that, Trowa took Quatre and Duo by the arms and led them away.  
  
"We'll see about that, Trowa. We'll just see." Heero said quietly, just for Trowa to hear. Heero saw Trowa stiffen, but Trowa did not reply. Heero's chin raised a notch and he walked away from the cemetery, looking at the new grave next to Treize's. A wry grin twisted his lips and he uttered a low, feral chuckle. "Mission One: Complete. Mission Two: Here I come."  
  
The End   
-----------------  
-I know you all probably hate me now....I don't blame you! I hate myself for killing off one of my favorite characters (Duo and Wufei...I love them to death!). Anyway, a sequel is on the way, tentatively titled "A Sickening Deal." Look for it soon, but not within the next month...I'm starting work on an AU fic where everyone are PIRATES!!! I'm going to have so much fun with that one! anyway, thanks for reading and please remember to review!! SilentOne


End file.
